


Heaven

by spacebutterfly



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebutterfly/pseuds/spacebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deep but not so deep conversation. Spoilers for Galaxy episodes 32~34</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

"Sometimes I still think about him."

Konoha looked up. Kusaka was wearing a mysterious expression, his hands firmly planted on the ground behind him as he leant back, staring up at the sky. "Sometimes it feels like he might be still there...maybe he's looking back. Right?" The boy snickered, then shook his head. "It's stupid, right? Even though really I know, it's like...I still don't wanna believe it, even after all this time."

"I don't think you're wrong," said Konoha softly. "I think he is watching over you."

Kusaka smiled. "I don't know if you're just saying that to make me feel better."

The girl hummed thoughtfully, then looked up at the sky too. "Kusaka-kun, do you believe in heaven?"

"Heaven? I mean, I don't really know. Nobody can really say whether it exists or not, right?"

"Right," repeated the girl. She smiled one of her little smiles. "But I think it's nice to believe in it."

"So...you do think it's real?"

"I want to believe in it," she said simply.

"Right..." Kusaka sighed. "But maybe that's just for people who can't let go, y'know, for people who can't accept that that person is really gone. I never liked that."

"Maybe," said the girl quietly, but there was not much hint of assent there. "But maybe heaven just helps us to remember the part of that person that's still with us."

Kusaka looked down at her, brows furrowed. "...I don't get it." She giggled.

"I don't know. I don't know if I really get it either. But I think you already feel it. Banda is with you, right?"

"I guess...could you call it that? Or...I'm just making up sh-- making up stuff?"

"But I think even when we're making things up, there's truth hidden in there somewhere. Or, you know..." She shrugged vaguely, as she often did when someone questioned her logic. "Something like that, anyway. I mean, maybe not..."

"So..."

"So maybe...Banda would be happy, right? Because you've become such a happy person, Kusaka-kun."

The boy just laughed, shaking his head.

"It's true!"

With what seemed like a reassured smile, Kusaka sat up, dusting off his hands on his jeans. "If he's watching, I guess I can't let him down."

Konoha nodded. "He'll be supporting you as well."

"...He's not a _ghost_ , right?" _  
_

"No! He's in heaven!"

Kusaka hummed in thought. "Do they even _have_ heaven on their planet?"

"Well, heaven is everywhere...right?" said Konoha, frowning. That had not occurred to her. "They might call it something else..."

There was a pause as the two of them considered this conundrum.

"You know, when I was a kid, I used to think heaven was in space."

Konoha looked at him.

"But that can't be...”

"It's gotta be somewhere, right?"

"I don't think it works like that..."

"Hey! You believe in it, right?!"

"But you can't just _go_ there," Konoha said, exasperated. Just then, Kusaka stood up.

"I'm going."

"Going?! Where?!?"

"Up there!" he grinned, pointing up at the sky. "Go get the Galaxy Nauts, and we can look for heaven!"

"Stop being silly!" Konoha said, puffing out her cheeks. Kusaka just laughed at her.

 

 Somewhere very far away, probably in space, someone might have smiled, or they might not have. It depends if you believe in that sort of thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> in the end, I'm not sure if this is really an inazuma fic, or a conversation with myself...


End file.
